PC Steve Crane
PC Stephen "Steve" Crane (deceased), was played by James Carlton. He appeared in 35 episodes from 2003 - 2004. Biography Arrived from Manchester, fresh-faced and keen, to take over as Aidensfield constable after Bradley's promotion to CID. During an investigation into the disappearance of a six year old girl in the episode "Little Angel", Steve found himself alone on a bridge with the girl and her father (who had arranged for his daughter's kidnapping). During the ensuing struggle between Steve and the father, Steve fell off the bridge (presumably pushed), and, in spite of all the efforts of PC Phil Bellamy and Sgt Dennis Merton to save him, he plummeted to his death. Personality and appearance PC Crane with his investigative smile and Parting and brushed back fine black hair was very keen and good at his role. Steve Crane's voice and integrity to solve problems was seen in every programme. Relationships Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt Dennis Ian Merton Steve got on with his sergeant and was very loyal to him. Sgt Merton respected steve and thought he was good at his job. when steve died he was very sad and sort of blamed himself. Other Ashfordly Police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Philip "Phil" Montgomery Bellamy After not of a great start, they soon got on and always had a beer together after work. When phil was preparing to marry gina. he thought of asking steve to be best man, but not had know him that long, these was after mike Bradley let him down because of a CID operation Aidensfield doctors Dr Liz Merrick Other medical staff Jenny Merton Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina "Gina" Ward Steve was the first person Gina met in aindsenfield. also showed him the way to the police station. Also thought he was good looking but much younger than her. When Phil and Gina were preparing to get married and phil was let down by mike Bradley to be his best man, gina suggested steve as best man Oscar Blaketon Susie Ward "Loveable rogue" lineage Vernon Scripps Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard "Bernie" Scripps David Stockwell Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Ben Norton Katie Maxwell Steve fell in love with Polish violinist Hannah Starosta in season 12 episode Music of the Spheres. Hannah's father, Marek Starosta, wasn't very happy about her relationship with Steve and even threatened to kill him if he went near his daughter again. They were both very much in love but their relationship ended as quickly as it started when Hannah went to America to fulfil her destiny, to become a top-class violinist. Gallery PC Steve Crane 4.jpg PC Steve Crane 2.jpg PC Steve Crane 3.jpg James Carlton as PC Steve Crane in the 2004 Opening Titles.jpg SteveHannah.jpg|With Hannah Starosta StevewithMerton.jpg SteveMuckAndBrass.jpg Sc 026-1-.jpg Sc 025-1-.jpg Sc 023-1-.jpg Sc 022-1-.jpg Sc 021-1-.jpg Sc 020-1-.jpg Sc 019-1-.jpg Sc 013-1-.jpg Sc 012-1-.jpg Sc 014-1-.jpg Sc 015-1-.jpg Sc 011-1-.jpg Sc 006-1-.jpg Sc 005-1-.jpg Sc 004-1-.jpg Sc 002-1-.jpg Sc 003-1-.jpg Sc 009-1-.jpg Sc 008-1-.jpg File:VillagersAfterStevesDeath.jpg|Villagers after Steve's death ﻿ ﻿ Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield village "bobbies"